japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bleach movie 1
Bleach Memories of Nobody is a 2006 Japanese anime film that was directed by Noriyuki Abe and written by Masashi Sogo. This is the first Bleach film. The film was release in theaters in Japan on December 16, 2006. The film was release on DVD in Japan on September 5, 2007. To promote the film, the opening and closing credits for episodes 106 through 109 of the Bleach anime use footage from the film. The film's theme music is Overcome the Thousands of Nights (千の夜をこえて) by Aqua Timez. The film exists outside of the main Bleach continuity, and is not intended to fit into the existing storyline. This movie had a limited theatrical run in the U.S for two nights on June 11th and 12th, 2008. It was release on DVD in the U.S on October 14, 2008. It aired on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim Block on September 5, 2009 in Bleach's normal time slot. In Karakura Town, there has been a sudden outbreak of unidentifiable spirits called "blanks" (vacant souls) while in the skies of Soul Society, the real world has been reflected. A mysterious female shinigami called Senna has appeared before Ichigo along with a man named Ganryu, leading a group called the "Dark Ones". Plot Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masakazu Morita' as Ichigo Kurosaki *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Rukia Kuchiki *'Noriaki Sugiyama' as Uryu Ishida *'Hiroki Yasumoto' as Yasutora "Chad" Sado *'Yuki Matsuoka' as Orihime Inoue *'Chiwa Saito' as Senna *'Mitsuaki Madono' as Kon *'Shinichiro Miki' as Kisuke Urahara *'Kiyoyuki Yanada' as Tessai Tsukabishi *'Takako Honda' as Jinta Hanakari *'Noriko Shitaya' as Ururu Tsumugiya *'Kentaro Ito' as Renji Abarai *'Ryotaro Okiayu' as Byakuya Kuchiki *'Romi Park' as Toshiro Hitsugaya *'Kaya Matsutani' as Rangiku Matsumoto *'Fumihiko Tachiki' as Kenpachi Zaraki *'Hisayo Mochizuki' as Yachiru Kusajishi *'Nobuyuki Hiyama' as Ikkaku Madarame *'Jun Fukuyama' as Yumichiku Ayasegawa *'Ryusei Nakao' as Mayuri Kurotsuchi *'Keiji Okuda' as Akon *'Miho Saiki' as Rin Tsubokura *'the late Masaaki Tsukada' as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *'Akio Otsuka' as Shunsui Kyoraku *'Hideo Ishikawa' as Jushiro Ukitake *'Tomoko Kawakami' as Sui-Feng *'Takahiro Sakurai' as Izuru Kira *'Katsuyuki Konishi' as Shuhei Hisagi *'Rintarou Nishi' as Tetsuzamemon Iba *'Toshiyuki Morikawa' as Isshin Kurosaki *'Rie Kugimiya' as Karin Kurosaki *'Ayumi Sena' as Yuzu Kurosaki *'Masashi Ebara' as Ganryu *'Dai Matsumoto' as Jai *'Yoko Somi' as Benin *'Daisuke Egawa' as Riyan *'Hajime Iijima' as Bau *'Takashi Kondo' as Mue :English *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Ichigo *'Michelle Ruff' as Rukia *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Uryu *'Jamieson Price' as "Chad" *'Stephanie Sheh' as Orihime *'Gina K. Bowes' as Senna *'Quinton Flynn' as Kon *'Michael Lindsay' as Kisuke *'Michael Sorich' as Tessai *'Wendee Lee' as Jinta, Ururu, Rin & Benin *'Wally Wingert' as Renji *'Dan Woren' as Byakuya *'Steve Staley' as Toshiro & Shuhei *'Megan Hollingshead' as Rangiku *'David Lodge' as Kenpachi *'Stevie Bloch' as Yachiru *'Vic Mignogna' as Ikkaku & Mue *'Brian Beacock' as Yumichika *'Terrence Stone' as Mayuri *'Travis Willingham' as Akon *'Neil Kaplan' as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *'Steve Kramer' as Shunsui *'Liam O'Brien' as Jushiro *'Karen Strassman' as Sui-Feng *'Grant George' as Izuru *'Steve Cassling' as Tetsuzaemon *'Patrick Seitz' as Isshin *'Kate Higgins' as Karin *'Janice Kawaye' as Yuzu *'Troy Baker' as Ganryu *'J.B. Blanc' as Jai *'Kirk Thornton' as Riyan *'Kyle Hebert' as Bau Trivia *In the film, the special ability of Suzumebachi is different than its canonical counterpart, as Kubo had not yet shown what it actually did. In the manga and anime, the victim's body is obliterated by a butterfly-shaped crest; however, when she is stabbed a second time, Benin is bifurcated, and she fades away instead of being destroyed. all information on Bleach movie 1 came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach:_Memories_of_Nobody